1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to protecting digital content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, transmission of digital content via various types of communication media, such as the Internet, terrestrial broadcasting, cables, and satellites has rapidly increased. Also, selling and/or rental of digital content stored on large capacity storage media, such as compact disks (CDs) and digital versatile disks (DVDs), have rapidly increased. Thus, digital rights management (DRM), that is, a solution for the copyright protection of the digital content, has become an important issue. In particular, there are many research projects on the DRM to allow an authorized user in a home domain to receive various content services from devices belonging to a home domain.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a conventional home domain 1 that includes a domain server 10 and first through fifth devices 11 through 15.
The domain server 10 manages the home domain 1 such that only an authorized user of the home domain 1 can receive various content services from the first through fifth devices 11 through 15 in the home domain 1.
However, when the domain server 10 malfunctions, it cannot manage the home domain 1, thereby preventing the content services from being normally provided in the home domain 1. Accordingly, the home domain 1 must be reconstructed.